


It's A Wonderful Bill

by fbforbill



Category: Bill - Fandom, Gran - Fandom, It is a wonderful life, sookie - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 04:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fbforbill/pseuds/fbforbill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill finds out why being created was a good thing, maybe.  Can the angel convince him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I need my wings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ALL True Blood Bill fans](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ALL+True+Blood+Bill+fans).



> Bill considers going in the sun because of Sookie. She broken ties due to finding out he has warned Alcede he is the reason Sookie is in Danger.

Bill looked out the window of his mansion as Sookie stormed out. He looked to the sky and wondered if could just wait and leave, finally. Could rid himself of this regretful dead life?

~KNOCK! KNOCK! BAM BAM!  
"William Thomas Compton, Open this Fucken Door!" Sookie stood in the doorway and pushed by Bill and growled as she passed.  
"Oh! Please com on In?!" He slammed the door and turned around to see her slap him very hard. He wanted to toss her across the room but the better part him thought better of it.  
"How could you! You Fucker!"  
" Please elaberate, Sookie. I mean I have ruined your life time and time again!" Bill crossed his arms after he got up and stood before her.  
" Alcede has run off to join his pack! He told me that you said he was the reason I was in danger. The pack was being attacked by a hoard of vampires and let you watch over me. Well, you can forget it! I wouldn't ask you to wipe my ass in a blood bank!" She crossed her arms and walked away into the great hall and looked at the pics of Bill and his family during the Civil War.  
" Yes, I did tell him he could never protect you against something that is lethal to Weres and I said I would watch out for you as he went to his clan and help them. You are going to be a sitting duck with out help, Sookie." Bill looked concernedly at her until she turned and shreaked at him. " I will be fine! Jason's vampire girlfriend is going to help me. Violet understands why I can not come to you. "  
"Why did you come now?" Bill stood close to her and saw how much she was still attracted to him and could feel her. He longed to have her but knew he would never get her back.  
" I ...I..." She calmed down and adjusted her pony. " I just want to move on and please do not bother, okay? By, Bill." Sookie slammed the door and regretted her anger but knew she needed to see if Alcede was okay. She still pondered the man she had loved.

Bill took his last drink of blood he had and called a friend to bring him his next meal tomorrow. In came Jess and she was mad. "What is wrong?" Bill rolled his eyes dealing with kid problems." My boyfriend is leaving for a tour with his band and I can not get work off at Belfluir's! That bitch wouldn't give it to me off so I glamoured her and she was waring glasses so.." " So she fired you?" "Yes, she fired me, Bill!" Jessica hugged him and cried. "Well then, you can go with him then." "Oh God, you are right! You are the best!" "Wait? When will you be back?" " It is indeffinate for right now." She looked on him scared he would say no. " Well, okay, have good time then." "Really?" " I love you, Jessica." She looked into his eyes cause of it looking so final. "Are you okay, Bill?" " Yes, I will be fine. Don't worry." " I love you so much, Bill." A tear fell and she ran up the stairs in lightning speed. Then she was gone. 

During the night as Bill looked out the window waiting the for the sun to arrive. A mob showed up "Die Fanger!" Bill turned away as the police came and led them off. The people left as a big cross burning. Bill stared into the flames and considered what he was doing, and if was the answer and he knew it was the only answer. No one needed him and he was not wanted in Bon Temps. He got on his white outfit and wrote his goodbyes in a note. He got up from his desk and walked toward the door when he saw a person stand before him. " So, you do not think you are wanted or needed?" He couldn't believe it it was Sookie's Gran. "How is this possible?" He fell back into his chair. " A maker who loves you and a daughter who has prayed for you. It is Bon Temps, you have ghosts, witches, vampire (IE), fairies, fairy/vamp, and me Angel second class, Humm I would say this possible."

Bill stood up and said, "OMG! This isn't a It's Wonderful Life thing is it? Why not ghosts? Three Ghosts?"  
" Actually four. We are getting off the reason why I am here." Gran sat down. " I am here cause of Jessica and Sookie. "Sookie is the last one to need me!" Bill was about to pass her when she zapped his butt. " You listen to me! YOUR CHILD is worrying about you! Now let's calm down and talk like civilized people. Now why do you want to kill yourself?"  
"How do you know that?"  
" You know the shtick? I know all."  
Bill rolled his eyes and was starting to get annoyed but he thought of Jessica and felt he probably should consider the woman sitting in his office. " Sookie has protection now and Jess is with her man on the road. That is why."  
" I think there is more. Tell really, why?"  
" Okay!" He stood up again and calmly said, " Sookie is the reason! I can not stay in the world with her not wanting me around. I have had it. I have tried to make it up to her and nothing works. She doesn't want me around. She has moved on!"  
"So because of my grand-daughter you want to end it?"  
"Actually maybe if i was never made it would have been better."  
" Oh You shouldn't say such things! Just kidding. You are so stubborn. Is it going to take showing the movie to put it through your thick head! Wait a minute that might work."  
"I am not going to sit through that boring movie!"  
" Now Bill, it is going to take more than that." Gran laughed as Bill's eyes grew wider as he was saw his none life pass before his eyes.


	2. What a Spot you can leave in time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill finds out what Bon Temps would be like without him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who will still be there?

They stood in a small house with Christian music playing and a woman weeping. It was Jessica's mom.   
"What are we doing here? I glamoured them long ago and they moved on."  
"Not exactly, look?"  
"Where is the victim? In walked the paramedics with a stretcher.  
"Please help her!" Jessica's mom sat on the floor and lying still by her was Jessica, looking dead."   
"She isn't dead! She is with her boyfriend!" Bill's eyes filled with tears.  
"She isn't on the that bus cause she never was turned and taken out of the Hell hold. Her father finally turned on her and now her sister is next. You were never here to help her."  
"Take my blood! I can help her!" Bill waved to them and tried to get her mothers attention.  
"They can not hear you, Bill. You were never made."

They were gone and before he knew it they were in front of Sookie's house and a very strange tree. " This was past history. I saved Sam and the Mainad died."  
"Not exactly, look." Bill rolled his eyes at her repeating her words. 

"Now I serve this supernatural to you! My master! Here is my offering!" Maryann stuck the knife in Sam and his breath floated out of him as Sookie screamed. "Oh God! Help us!"   
The Mainad was gone. Sookie sat by him and held him when he pulled off the tree. Everyone awoke to see the whole town crazy because they didn't know where they were. Bill stared at Sam and Sookie. He looked at Gran and said, " This wouldn't happen even I was here if Eric would have been here." " No Bill, He is off dealing with Lala." "No, He is here?"  
Bill looked around and could not see him. 

They stood by a grave with a name on the stone:

Lafayette Reynolds   
1983 - 2009  
He was a gift to us All

" Why?" He looked at Gran and hung her head. " I know this is a repeat, Bill but You weren't there when Eric took him to help get him back. Sookie didn't go to Dallas. She went to FangTasia to get help from Eric but Eric was not willing to help her. He knew he was the one who selling blood so he got rid of him." "How did he die?" Bill stood in shock while she answered, " Torture." " How did Sookie get away?" How did he know about her?" He turned around and looked at Gran and she shook her head. " Where is she?!" He grabbed her and shook her. " I am not suppose to tell you!" " I am sorry, Gran. Please!" " You will not like it. She is at Fangtasia." 

"What can I get you?" Sookie asked to help a customer without a smile and in walked a fir covered woman vampire. She nodded at Eric and he signaled for her to come over.   
They walked over to listen and they heard," Is she what I wanted?" "She is the one. Franklin brought the information and she waiting for you your Majesty." Eric bowed to her as she slipped him a million dollars. " You will be promoted Sir Eric." Eric smiled at her as he waved to Sookie. Bill grew angrier and angrier while he saw walk up in a crop top and daisy dukes. " Honey, I want you to meat someone?" Sookie looked at a woman and smiled. " Yes, mam?" Sookie wasn't smiling cause she wanted to; she just had no choice.   
" Thank-you, Eric. Come with me, Sookie. I have a job for you. I will be pay you twice as much as Eric and you be so happy with me." Sookie was relieved that she was getting away from her two timing boyfriend but didn't realize how much danger she was in.   
"No! Sookie don't! This isn't happening! She is with Violet and Jason! She isn't going to give her light!"   
"You weren't there Bill. You didn't help her see she was special. You weren't there to stop her from being procured by her, you weren't there to comfort her when I died. When Sam died she had no one to watch out for her so Eric came and claimed his fortune. He never went to his heart like he did when the witch put the curse on him. The same Eric who didn't care is still there. The vampires all died too.  
" They didn't die. Eric helped them with out me?"  
"No, Bill. He wasn't there and they all died in the sun, including Tara. Eric and Pam stayed in Fangtasia in there room in the basement. "   
" See how much one person can touch so many lives and affect them. You really had a good dead life, Bill."

Sookie walked to the limo as the Queen nudged her. "Don't go! She will kill you! NOOO!!!"

~Knock! Knock!~   
Bill looked to see he was in his house and someone was at the door. " Bill I need your help?" It was Violet. "What? Where is Jason and Sookie?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Bill change his mind?


	3. A Telepath in Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill is back in his home and now his love is in trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Bill be in time?

They stood in the woods and there was Sookie by a tree. " Our leader is dead! We must destroy the witch that clouded him against us! The hoard is dead and now the witch will die."

Sookie screamed and passed out and as she hung on the tree Bill was there. " You touch her you will go through us!" Bill, Violet, and Jason stood in the midst of the pack of wolves and ready to fight.   
"Your wooden bullets will not hurt us, Jason." Rikki stood in front him and he answered her. " Silver ones will?" He eyes were wide and he shot her. Bill ran at frightening speed and ripped all there heads off with Violet's help. They all lied on the ground when Bill walked over to Sookie to see if she was okay. Jason stood over a body in the woods on it's side. He rolled it over and there lied Alcede dead from his pack. " What's wrong, lover?" Violet saw Alcede. "This going to kill, Sookie." Jason nodded his head as Violet hugged him. "I am so proud of you, baby." Jason smiled as he held her. " You got her, Bill?" They called to him and he nodded yes. "We are going home now. I have to reward, Jason." Jason smiled as they went to their vehicle. "Sookie, Sookie? " " Bill? Where am I?" " You are in the woods at the were camp." "Where is Alcede? Is he alright or did they tell me the truth?" "Yes, I am sorry, He is gone, Sookie." Sookie cried as Bill untied her. " Will you take me home?" "Yes, of course I will." Bill was at Sookie's home in minutes and He placed her in her living room.  
" Thank-you, Bill."  
"Anytime." Bill smiled and walked to her door. "If you need me let me know,okay?"  
"Okay," Sookie smiled and waved goodbye to him. 

Call filled Bill's cell phone from Jessica. Her trip was going well and she would be back in March. Bill smiled as he hung up and got ready for supper. He warmed up his blood in the mic and sat on his couch ready for the news. "I see you have forgotten about ending your existence?" Gran stood by the hallway doorway and smiled at Bill.   
"How can i ever thank-you, Gran?"  
"I want to thank-you, Bill. Sookie is safe and so is Jason. Remember a man is rich if he has friends and that includes vampires. I suggest you get ready?"  
"Why?"  
"You have someone visiting you soon. Bye, Bill."  
"Bye, Miss Gran." Bill smiled when a knock was at the door.   
"Sookie, What pleasure to see you. What can i do for you?" Sookie walked in and saw that Bill was okay and smiled. "I am glad to see you too. I wanted to come and thank-you again for saving me." Sookie looked into Bill's beautiful eyes and smiled. " You are always welcome, Sookie." He smiled back at her and couldn't help but to gaze back. Sookie shook off her gaze and sat down on the couch. "I heard, Jessica is traveling with her boyfriend?" Bill was startled and at by her and agreed. "Yes, yes she is." " How is she?" Sookie scooted closer and listened to him talk. " Ahh..She is fine. They are in Arkansas and will be in Texas by next week." "Oh, that is nice." She gazed again into his eyes as he talked to her about Jessica. " How is Jason?" Bill smiled and replied to her to be polite and not to let on how much he wanted her there. " He is fine. He and Violet have set the date and making arrangements to go to Vermont in December next." " Oh that is wonderful." Bill held her hand and smiled again. "Bill, let's not fool ourselves. You know why I am here?" " Bill hoped she would want him back but it was a distant dream to him. " I need a vampire to protect me and you need a human. I think we can agree upon a plan that will not offend either of us?" Bill stroked her arm. "I agree, Sookie. You must also agree it is just business and that is all." Sookie looked in shock and stood up. "I was wrong. i guess you have moved on." She moved toward the door and Bill was by her in a flash. " No, I haven't. It doesn't matter, cause you have." She touched his mouth with her hand. "I want to move on with you. it has never been the same since we broke up and never will be. I love you, Bill Thomas Compton and.." Bill stooped her by kissing her hard. "I love you, too." He answered and continued to kiss her. Bill lifted her up and carried her to the couch and pulled her on his lap. They didn't speak at all but only showed their love for one another. 

As Sookie made love to him all the bitterness was gone and she clung to him as if to lose him again was not a option. Their bodies touched as he plunged into her over and over. They touched each other all over considering every pore; Hands clenched as they made love in the moonlight. Sookie slid on him and her walls dripped while she shared herself with him. Kissing her shoulder Bill tasted her and suckled her blood into his mouth; he had forgotten how much he loved to taste her. Whispers of I love you and hold me echoed through the house and Bill's face filled with tears as he made love to his telepath. "Ahh Ahh." Sookie gasped as he penetrated her; holding on to his shoulders while her knees bent to his movement. "Oh, Sookie, my love." Her body shook as the climax hit her and they kissed while waves ripped through them. 

Sookie lied by Bill kissed his chest and rubbing it with her hands. " I missed you, so much." " I missed you more than you could ever know, Sookie". Bill could hear the bells on the church ringing out Christmas for the year and smiled to realize that Gran had earned her wings after all .

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bill sees that killing himself is not the answer. He finds love again. Gran gets her wings.

**Author's Note:**

> What else can an angel do?


End file.
